User blog:Elizabeth Georgeos/Just Dance Movie (Part 1) (based on MistyMelissa's Just Dance TV Series)
The Just Dance Movie is Finally Here, i hope you enjoy the show! Note: It is rated PG-13. Here are the reasons why i rated it PG-13: *Mild Violence *Twerking *Blood *Mild Language Act 1 Walk This Way (P3): Hey Man! I have some good news! JDM Twerk: What is it, bro? I'm trying to play Mortal Kombat X! Walk This Way (P3): We're going to parcipate in a talent show tomorrow! JDM Twerk: That's good! Now let me complete the battles in Mortal Kombat X! Walk This Way (P3): Ok. JDM Rapper: Oh, hello my friend! I've just heard that we're parcipating in a talent show! Walk This Way (P3): Yup! I told to my BFF about it! JDM Rapper: Oh... I see! Walk This Way (P3): So, what are you doing? JDM Rapper: I'm playing Call Of Duty: Black Ops 3! Walk This Way (P3): Oh, ok... I've heard of that game also! The Talent Show will begin tomorrow! We might practice later... 15 minutes later... Walk This Way (P1): Ready, P2? Walk This Way (P2): Ready! Walk This Way (P1): Ready, P3? Walk This Way (P3): Ready! Walk This Way (P1): Ready, P4? Walk This Way (P2): Ready! Walk This Way (P1): Ready, girl? Walk This Way (Old School/Alternate): I'm all ready! Walk This Way (P1): Ready, guys? JDM Hip Hop, JDM Hip Pop, JDM Twerk & JDM Rapper: We're all ready! JDM Twerk: Even my Pikachu is ready! Pikachu: Pika! After their special dance practice... Walk This Way (P1): Now that our special dance is done, even the inclusion of our solos! We'll show it to the audiece tomorrow! Well Done you guys! The Next Day... Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale): Wake up, wake up, My little cutie! JDM Rapper: What's up, Alfonso? Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale): The talent show is starting in 4 o'clock in the afternoon! It's breakfast time, since it's 7 in the morning! JDM Rapper: ''-Yawns-'' Alright Meanwhile... Dragostea Din Tei (P1): Wake up, wake up, Our cutie pie! JDM Twerk: ''-Yawns-'' What in the Just Dance is going on? Pikachu: Pika Pikachu! Dragostea Din Tei (P2): I've just heard that the talent show is staring in 4 o'clock in the afternoon! Dragostea Din Tei (P3): It's 7 in the morning and it's time for breakfast! JDM Twerk: Finally! Pikachu: Pika Pika Pikachu! Meanwhile... I Luh Ya Papi: Wake up, my West Coast Boy! JDM Hip Pop: ''-Yawns-'' Good Morning, sweetie! The Talent Show is starting in 4 o'clock in the afternoon! I Luh Ya Papi: That's Good! So... It's still 7 in the morning, so, it's breakfast time now! JDM Hip Pop: ''-Yawns-'' I'm ready for everything! I'll go to the bathroom first and to brush my teeth! Meanwhile... Walk This Way (Old School/Alternate): Wake Up, Guys! JDM Hip Hop: The Talent Show is starting in 4 o'clock in the afternoon! Walk This Way (P1): It's 7 in the morning! JDM Hip Hop: I know right? You guys better get dressed and brush your teeth! It's breakfast time now! Walk This Way (P2): Ok... Walk This Way (P4): We're all ready for the Talent Show! Later... ''-Ding Dong!-'' Walk This Way (P1): The bell is ringing! JDM Hip Hop: I'll go get it! JDM Rapper, JDM Hip Pop & JDM Twerk: Hey guys! Pikachu: Pika! Walk This Way (P2): Hello! I was wondering if you were ready for the Talent Show! JDM Rapper: We're ready to go! And you? JDM Hip Hop: We're all ready! The Talent Show is about to start in 2 hours! It's 2 o'clock now! End of act 1. Act 2 Previously on Act 1, Walk This Way (P3) just heard that he, the rest of his crew, JDM Rapper, JDM Hip Hop/Running Man, JDM Hip Pop/West Coast, JDM Twerk and Walk This Way (Alt./Old School) are parcipated in the talent show. and practiced their special dance, The Next day, They woke up at 7 in the morning, after school they were playing Mortal Kombat X together at JDM Twerk's house (at 2 o'clock). 2 hours later, at the talent show... Uptwon funk (C3): "Welcome guys you are just in time!" The talent show starts now. Mahna Mahna (P1): Welcome to the Just Dance talent show, first contestant is Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale)! Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) is about to sing "Heroes" by Måns Zelmerlöw. Song Starts here: Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale): Don’t tell the gods I left a mess I can’t undo what has been done Let’s run for cover What if I’m the only hero left? You better fire off your gun Once and forever He said go dry your eyes And live your life like there is no tomorrow, son And tell the others To go sing it like a hummingbird The greatest anthem ever heard We are the heroes of our time But we’re dancing with the demons in our minds We are the heroes of our time Heroes, oh whoa… But we’re dancing with the demons in our minds Heroes, oh whoa… We are the heroes of our time Heroes, oh whoa… But we’re dancing with the demons in our minds Heroes, oh whoa… The crickets sing a song for you Don’t say a word, don’t make a sound It’s life’s creation I make worms turn into butterflies Wake up and turn this world around In appreciation He said I never left your side When you were lost I followed right behind Was your foundation Now go sing it like a hummingbird The greatest anthem ever heard Now sing together We are the heroes of our time Heroes, oh whoa… But we’re dancing with the demons in our minds Heroes, oh whoa… We are the heroes (We keep dancing with the demons) (You could be a hero) Now go sing it like a hummingbird The greatest anthem ever heard Now sing together We are the heroes of our time Heroes, oh whoa… But we’re dancing with the demons in our minds Heroes, oh whoa… We are the heroes of our time Heroes, oh whoa… But we’re dancing with the demons in our minds Heroes, oh whoa… We are the heroes! Woo! Song ends here Mahna Mahna (P1): That was a good singing Alfonso! Our next contestants are JDM Cowboy and Wild Wild West! Wild Wild West and JDM Cowboy perform the dances related to Wild West and Cowboys! Uptown Funk (C3): Those cowboys and cowgirls dance so wonderful! Our next contestant is Can't Feel My Face! A few dancers later... Mahna Mahna (P1): You're so great at this Never Gonna Give You Up! Our next contestant is JDM Hula! JDM Hula is about to perform Love Yourself by Justin Bieber while playing his ukulele. Song starts here: JDM Hula: For all the times that you rain on my parade And all the clubs you get in using my name You think you broke my heart, oh, girl for goodness' sake You think I'm crying on my own. Well, I ain't And I didn't wanna write a song Cause I didn't want anyone thinking I still care. I don't, But you still hit my phone up And, baby, I be movin' on And I think you should be somethin' I don't wanna hold back, Maybe you should know that My mama don't like you and she likes everyone And I never like to admit that I was wrong And I've been so caught up in my job, Didn't see what's going on But now I know, I'm better sleeping on my own Cause if you like the way you look that much Oh, baby, you should go and love yourself And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to something You should go and love yourself And when you told me that you hated my friends The only problem was with you and not them And every time you told me my opinion was wrong And tried to make me forget where I came from And I didn't wanna write a song Cause I didn't want anyone thinking I still care. I don't, But you still hit my phone up And, baby, I be movin' on And I think you should be somethin' I don't wanna hold back, Maybe you should know that My mama don't like you and she likes everyone And I never like to admit that I was wrong And I've been so caught up in my job, Didn't see what's going on But now I know, I'm better sleeping on my own Cause if you like the way you look that much Oh, baby, you should go and love yourself And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to something You should go and love yourself For all the times that you made me feel small I fell in love. Now I feel nothin' at all And never felt so low when I was vulnerable Was I a fool to let you break down my walls? Cause if you like the way you look that much Oh, baby, you should go and love yourself And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to something You should go and love yourself Cause if you like the way you look that much Oh, baby, you should go and love yourself And if you think (you think) that I'm (that I'm) still holdin' on (holdin' on) to something You should go and love yourself Song ends here Uptown Funk (C3): That is JDM Hula's greatest performance ever so far. Our final contestants are Walk This Way and their JDM Team! Walk this way (P1): Ready guys? Everydancer: Ready! Hip Hop does his dance, walk this way and extreme do their dances, Twerk does his twerk dance, Hip Pop does his dance and Rapper sings and dances at the same time. After the talent. Uptown Funk (C3): Now our top 3 parcipants are here! Who will win and who's gonna come in 3rd place? Let's Find out after the commercial break! End of act 2. Act 3 Previously on Act 2, Walk This Way (both Classic and Alt./Old School), and 4 of the JDM dancers (Twerk, Hip Pop/West Coast, Rapper & Hip Hop/Running Man) were just in time at the talent show. The first contestant was Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale), who sang Heroes by Måns Zelmerlöw. The next ones were JDM Cowboy and Wild Wild West, they do the dances related to cowboys and wild west. A few contestants later, JDM Hula came as the next contestant, who sang Love Yourself by Justin Bieber while playing the ukulele. Walk This Way (both Classic and Alt./Old School) and 4 of the Just Dance Machine dancers (HP/WC, HH/RM, Rapper & Twerk) came as the final contestants, they performed their special dances, and everyone thinks that it is the best performance ever. Will they win? Let's Find Out! Uptown Funk (C3): Here are our Top 3 parcipants! Now, the dancer who's in 3rd place, is Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale), he sang so well thanks to his practice. Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale): That's right! I'm a Superstar! Not only a superstar, but i'm the greatest superhero! YEAH! Mahna Mahna (P1): Oh, Alfonso! Anyways, who will win the talent show? JDM Hula? Or Walk This Way and their team? I'll check the votes... After checking the votes... Mahna Mahna (P1): And the winner is... Walk This Way and their team! Walk This Way (P2): Woo! Yeah! Walk This Way (Alt.): We did it! Whoop Whoop! The team were so happy they won, and they danced of happiness ''-Later, at JDM Rapper's home...-'' JDM Rapper: I think i might call my mother now! JDM Rapper calls his mother about what he has done with his friends in the talent show. ''-JDM Rapper's mother's phone rings-'' JDM Rapper's mother: Hello? JDM Rapper: Mom! I have some good news and bad news! The good news is, that me, Walk This Way and my BFFs from JDM won the talent show, but the bad news is, my little sister's leg was broken! Can you call 911 for her when you get home from GameStop? JDM Rapper's mother: Of course, why not? End of Act 3 Act 4 (work in progress) Previously on act 3, Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) came in 3rd place in the talent show, Uptown Funk (C3) and Mahna Mahna (P1) decided who won the talent show. It is revealed that Walk This way and the 4 JDM dancers won the talent show. After the talent show, JDM Rapper came home, and his sister fell down the stairs and broke her leg. JDM Rapper calls his mother to tell the good news and bad news. JDM Rapper's sister: Oh, i fell down the stairs and broken my leg for no reason, big brother! JDM Rapper: Our mother will call 9-1-1 when she comes back. It reminds me of how JDM Twerk had broken his leg by slipping on a banana peel... Work in progress... Category:Blog posts